


Choosing A Narrative

by Hekate1308



Series: Love Has Earth To Which She Clings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Castiel, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: They should probably have guessed that they would end up the poster children of bondings when they woke up bound to each other for life.





	Choosing A Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this series existed! Surprise;). Enjoy!

_With the rarity of human-angels bondings, a controlled survey of the dynamics of the relationships between a former immortal and the person he gave up eternal life for is sadly impossible. However, as unscientific as it may sound, most angel-human pairings over the centuries, few as there may have been, have proved successful._

_Gayle Davis,_ A(n) (un)scientific study of human-angel bondings _, p. 10_

They should probably have guessed that they would end up the poster children of bondings when they woke up bound to each other for life.

But at the time, everything was so new, so wonderful that Dean never bothered to think about what their bonding entailed.

Still, he thought as he hung up the phone yet again on someone who should have known much better than to try and treat them as lab rats, he wouldn’t have traded his life for anything.

Cas’ wings hugged him from behind. “Everything alright, my love?”

“Oh yes. Just another professor intent on getting a big important study on angels done.”

“I’m not an angel anymore, not in the literal sense.”

Dean laughed and snuggled closer, Cas’ wings still enveloping him. “If you say so.”

Who would have guessed that professors would end up being more of a plague than journalists?

“And that’s not the only problem I have with them trying to rope you into doing an interview” Cas continued and Dean was rather surprised to find him sound rather angry indeed.

“Cas?” he asked, turning around. “What –“

“I don’t like them trying to study you as if you were some kind of – some kind of specimen”.

“It was to be expected when I think about it. I mean, I’ve written my share of papers myself.” Being a teacher, he could hardly claim that he didn’t understand scientific curiosity, especially if a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity presented itself. It was touching that Cas was apparently trying to defend his honour, however. “Well, there is one way to stop them calling us again and again” he finally said, turning around.

“And what would that be?” Cas asked, kissing him. “And why do I have the feeling that I won’t like it all that much?”

“Now what could possibly make you say that?”

“The fact that you didn’t tell me immediately” Cas answered, the mischievous gleam that Dean had noticed cropping up more and more often. He would have lied if he’d said he didn’t enjoy it just a little. “So what is your plan?”

“We could always pick one professor, allow him to study us, and claim that once was enough.”

Cas’ wings bristled. “Our bond is a holy joining of two souls, not to be exploited by –“

“Yes, Cas” he said patiently. “That’s why I’m talking about picking the professor ourselves, you know? Check out their credentials, make sure they’re legit, that kind of stuff. Like I said, I have my college experiences.”

Granted, most of them he was rather not so keen on letting Cas know about, but still.

“I’ll – think about it” Cas eventually replied slowly.

Dean kissed him again. “That’s all I ask.”

* * *

 

The thing was that Dean already had a favourite, or rather, that from the first, he’d thought of a certain professor when he’d come up with his plan.

The trouble was that he couldn’t say whether he had come up with that plan to begin with to talk to that professor or not.

He just couldn’t help it. Fergus Crowley was the leading expert on Angelology in the country – and coincidentally one of the very few who had not yet tried to make contact with them – and also very clever judging from his publications and from the interviews Dean had been able to find pretty easy on the eyes too.

So yeah, it might have been correct to state that Dean had a bit of a crush on the guy. Just academically speaking, of course, but when thinking of Aaron, he somehow didn’t think that it would go over well if he told Cas…

That was nonsense, of course. They were bonded; they wouldn’t have been if their souls hadn’t been yearning for each other to join in the first place.

And so he decided to grab the bull by the horns.

A few days later, he showed Cas Crowley’s books. He tended to avoid literature on angels because he found most of it awfully misinformed. He showed himself somewhat reluctantly impressed with Crowley’s work though.

“He odes know what he is talking about” he muttered, “But I don’t know why he has to call us emotionally stunted.”

“I don’t remember that part” Dean said, frowning.

“Here” Cas pointed it out. “ _The average angel finds it difficult to understand or express emotions in a way that humans can – ”_

“Cas, when we first met, you were fascinated by a laundromat. I think he has somewhat of a point. And you never had problems with expressing your emotions, and neither have Balthazar or Gabriel, for that matter.”

“No we don’t, which is why –“

“Come on Cas, you have to admit that in most cases, angels and humans don’t mix well. Us excepted, of course.”

Cas’ eyes softened. “Of course.”

* * *

 

A few days after that, Cas let him know that he might contact Crowley if he wished to do so.  

He sent him an email and was pleasantly surprised to almost immediately received an answer. Crowley sounded polite, if somewhat pompous and conceited. Ah well. Dean had seen worse in university professors, especially those who happened to be experts ibn their field.

“Really” Cas said as they walked to their appointment at Crowley’s office, “Don’t you think I should be considered an expert on angels?”

“Wouldn’t that be like calling myself an expert on humans?”

“You are.”

Dean chuckled. “I try to be, but trust me, teenagers have a way of surprising me despite all the years I have spent teaching them stuff.”

* * *

 

Dean didn’t quite know what he had expected when he’d made the appointment, but he didn’t think that it could have gotten much worse than Cas pushing Dean behind him as his wings stretched out into a threatening pose. “Don’t you dare touch –“

“Cas!”

“I have to admit” Crowley drawled, strolling up to them, “I did not expect that sort of greeting.”

“What did you expect?” Cas hissed.

“Cas – “ Dean tried.

“Well, your bond mate sent me a rather polite –“

“You didn’t tell him you were a demon!”

“WHAT!?”

At least Dean’s outcry distracted Cas from trying to intimidate Crowley. He turned to Dean. “I’m sorry my love, I thought we’d all locked them into Hell centuries ago, there was no need to –“

“What do you mean with there was no need to tell me that demons are real?” He blinked. “Wait, Fergus Crowley is a demon?”

He winced and reached out his hand. “Just Crowley, please.”

“He won’t call you anything” Cas said coldly.

“Cas!” Dean gently brushed a hand through his feathers. “Alright, so he’s a demon. But he’s still a professor, and a pretty well-known one at that. Doesn’t strike me as the type to make deals for someone’s soul or slaughter innocents for the sake of it.”

“But –“ Cas tried to argue.

“Come on, Feathers. Do you really think if I had any nefarious plans I would have answered your ravishing bond mate to begin with?” Crowley’s eyes turned red as he grinned at Dean, who beamed back.

“Oh, so you don’t like danger, Professor?”

“I wouldn’t say that. Why don’t I show you –“

Cas’ wings flapped and Crowley’s eyes changed back to green as he shook his head. “Oh dear. Alright then let’s get down to business.”

And so they settled down for their first interview.

“Also, for the record” Crowley said cheerfully, “I bust out years ago, and I couldn’t care less about any of those other whiny sons of bitches. Alright, then. Where do we start?”

* * *

 

“Well, that didn’t go too badly” Dean said as they walked back home.

Cas was sulking.

“It didn’t” he said firmly.

“He didn’t have to flirt with you so much” Cas grumbled.

“Have you seen me? Of course he had to” Dean grinned. And flirting back had been fun, he couldn’t deny that. It wasn’t as if he’d even dream of cheating on Cas. He’d already landed the jackpot, he wasn’t going to throw it out at the window the second the first opportunity to do so presented itself.

Cas’ wings dropped. “He was professional, apart from his interest in you” he admitted. “And his questions were genuinely clever. His account of our mating is going to be well researched and not a tabloid article like so many others would have been.”

“Exactly” Dean smiled. “We’ll have to invite him to dinner to thank him, of course.”

Cas didn’t look enthusiastic, but after they had arrived home and Dena had shown him quite clearly who he was truly interested in, he acquiesced.

_This study is dedicated to the two knuckleheads who made it possible in the first place. Here’s to Dean and Cassie, and their incredibly sappy and cliché love story._

_Fergus Crowley_

_P.S. Dean, the offer to elope to Vegas still stands._

_P.P.S. Feathers, put your blade away and learn how to take a joke, would you?_

_Dedication page of Fergus Crowley’s bestseller_ The Bonding between Angels and Humans in the America of the 21st century.


End file.
